


Phone Sex

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's boredom takes the wheel when he decides to talk to Castiel while he's alone that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

Dean was always bored when not hunting, not sure what to do with himself. So he usually just lies around with his own thoughts around him. He didn’t do chic-flick moments or any of that junk but he did think about what was going to happen in the future. Not to say his mind didn’t stray from that and onto dirtier topics… it most definitely did. 

When he thought about sex surprisingly Castiel’s face would pop into his mind. The only reason he could think of why this would happen was… well, Cas’s innocence. I guess it isn’t innocence it’s more like… he always has that stern look on his face. Dean wanted to surprise him, see him moan, see him give in.  
Okay, what gave Dean the idea he didn’t know… he’d just sat back in the impala, got bored and, well, texted Castiel. A simple ‘Cas?’ He’d bitten his lip raw, ‘Cas, I want to hear you moan my name. I’m sure you want too as bad I do.’ 

Dean swallowed thickly and waited for a response, 1… 2… 3… nothing. He was about to send another text when he got one back, ‘Dean, are you okay? What are you even talking about? Go to bed and text me when you’re feeling better.’ Dean grit his teeth at this one. He thought he was drunk? Dean shook his head and pressed dial on the phone, the persistent ringing on the other end.

Cas picked up the phone and Dean quickly talked, “No. I’m not drunk, I’m very serious. I want to hear you moan my name while I fuck into you, telling you you’re a bad boy, do you understand?” Dean could hear Castiel’s breathing on the other side of the phone, it was quick, excited almost.  
“Dean. Why are you telling me this now if you aren’t drunk?” Castiel said quietly into the phone. Dean leaned back into the seat of the Impala, “I don’t know, Cas. I just… I want you really bad right now. Do you know how to talk dirty? If you don’t want me to touch you, you could just talk dirty to me.” He mumbled quickly and heard Castiel take in a deep breath; he could almost see the bright blush on Castiel’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I have before Dean. Well, I read some fan fiction about us and I apparently have a very vulgar mouth when in sexual situations.” Cas said, obviously impressed with himself before clearing his throat, “Call me again.” 

Dean did and oh boy, it was worth it. Castiel’s voice didn’t even sound hesitant, “Do you want me on your cock, Dean? Fucking myself onto you? I bet you do. You’re probably thinking about touching yourself right now. I know you are, c’mon do it. Moan for me, Dean. Make it loud for me, okay?” Dean’s hands made haste to put the phone on speaker, pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs, “Touch yourself.” 

Cas’s voice deepened and Dean obeyed, stroking himself firmly and moaning softly, “No. C’mon, faster. Like you were fucking me, fuck your fist. Hard, fast, I want you to cum for me and then fuck yourself into the wetness and cum again.” Dean was painfully hard before he started to fuck himself into his fist quickly, moaning loudly.  
Dean didn’t have time to worry about the people walking into the motel; He was imagining Castiel riding him quick and fast, not touching himself, just coming on his cock. Dean rubbed his thumb over the tip, teasing the slit. Dean let out a whimper as he quickened his pace, rubbing his balls between two of the fingers with his free hand, “Oh, fuck, Cas, I’m gonna…” He moaned out as he thrusted into his fist two more times before his cum spilled over his hand.

“Good… don’t clean yourself. No, I want you to slick your hand in your come and let me talk until you get hard for me again. Good boy.” Castiel murmured, “I want your cock in my mouth, taking you all the way in, feel you hit the back of my throat. Grip my hair tight and fuck my mouth raw. Yes, fuck it. I like it when you’re rough. My hands reaching out to trace the muscle on your stomach, looking up at you, watching you look down at me with your cock in my mouth, calling me your little slut, so cock hungry for you.” Dean groaned as he felt himself becoming hard again.

Dean touched himself, moaning at the warm cum coating his palm and fingers, “Does that feel good, Dean? Do you like the feeling of your own cum on your hand? On your dick? I bet you wish I was there to suck it off.” Dean didn’t hold back as much as he did last time a stream of words coming from his mouth as he fucked his hand, wishing it was Castiel. Dean wanted him, had wanted him for a while. God, this was like a dream.

“Dean, I would let you spank me hard and rough, my skin pink and bruised and you inside me.” Dean’s eyes rolled back as he came with a shout. 

“So, was that good enough, Dean?” He heard Castiel ask softly.


End file.
